Kristina Norisu: 9th Grade Newbie
by Mikan200
Summary: (Title and Rating may change) Meet Kristina Norisu, your normal misunderstood teenager. A girl with many unknown secrets (even to herself). Anyhow she find herself in Norrisville High, having to not only face the problems that come with being a teenager, but the secrets of her heritage that is somehow lock with the Ninja of Norrisville. (Randy x O.C.)
1. Notice

Hello everybody, So before I start the actual story I want to hear everyone's opinions. Do you prefer…

A. First Person POV (All Characters depending on Importance in Plot)

OR

B. Third Person Omniscient

Also just to let you know spelling and grammar is going to be wonk sometime. So please hold your cheese. It'll also be hard to get updates out because not only am I busy at school, but I'm also typing this on some mobile device that's not a computer (and there's no SWYPE ?). Anyways I'll try to post as fast as possible. One more thing, although I have the main plot line I may need some ideas from the viewers and I'd love to hear what you guys want and expect from this story, that would be the cheese. Thank you.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Kristina's POV

_School, something I never had to deal with until now. _I had just finish listening to the rumors about getting enrolled in school. At age fourteen, I already had multiple degrees in science, engineering you name it. My learning and memorizing skills exceeds many. And this is just another waste of time. I should be using it to find my mom.

_My mom,_ the woman who left me as a young child to the man, Takeshi Tsugumi, I now acknowledged as the father figure in my life. I recall nothing about the woman, when I try to think of her it only result as an overexertion to my complex body structure. The only thing I can remember her by is a long black cloak which long ago had held her silky violet scent. Now after wearing and wahsing it much too often has lost the scent of my long begone mother. However it acts as my shield. To protect myself from the pain we, humans , cause each other I hide in my cloak. Sure, people shun me . But it could be worse.

**?"****ただいま****( I'm back),"** a voice echoed through the empty halls of the mansion to my room on the third floor.

**"****おかえりなさい****( Welcome back)," **I hollered as I jumped off my bed, exited my room and went down the flights of stair. I found him in the living room drinking from a cup of tea.

He looked up at me and sighed. He shifted awkwardly in his chair as if he had a hard time finding the words to say, "Y-you're going to h-h-highschool," he said.

"I know," I replied. I've been hearing about it since morning. At first I thought it was a joke; however, when I heard the head maid talking about it I knew it was my soon-to-be-reality.

"You know?", Takeshi said. Oops apparently it was supposed to be a secret from me, " Do you know the reason why?" I just raised my brows in question. _Reason, there's a reason. _I shook my head and sighed in relief. I was beginning to feel like he was hiding something. "Well, anyway what do you have to say?"

"Nothing really just some conditions. First, I want to keep the fact that I'm wealthy, and you being my father a secret," he nodded his head, " I also wish that you continue to let me work in the company," he continue to nod his head," it would be nice if I could take parts in events and sportful events without _them _appearing," at that he rose his head to interject but I quickly finished my last request, " I lastly demand that I'm allowed to wear my cloak even if the school hates it." Yes it is a test to the students. I will see if they can gain my trust without knowing the benefits and to befriending me.

Takeshi looked at me and laughed," Don't worry this isn't Japan, you won't need to wear uniforms," I frowned. Sure I was happy, but that meant I wasn't going to stay on the country, and that I'd never be able to wear sailor uniform. " Also about _them, _I'll try to keep them away with the best I can."

I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but stop and asked," then where am I going for school?"

He avoided to make eye contact with me and muttered," later."

"When?" I pressured.

"When Sensei is here"

"Sensei"

"Yep, that's right," then he placed his cup down and got to his feet as if he to avoid further questioning. However when he made it to the doorway of the living room the bell rang. And Sensei strolled in, I quickly got to my feet and bowed to show him respect.

" I presume you told her what is to come," Sensei asked Takeshi. He shook his hand side to side to say some. Sensei looked at me and asked," Do you know where you're going to school?" I shook my head and simply said " Norrisville High, and I'll presume you don't know why." I nodded. So when Takeshi adopted you, there was an envelope that said when To send you to Norrisville High at the age of 14." I froze. Does that mean my parents never abandoned me. But why Norrisville, I've never even heard of that place until now." We're not sure if you're mom is their but we believe there is someone that can tell you about you're heritage and he is known as the _Ninja._"

**A/N: I'm very sorry if there's weird spacing. I'm also sorry if the story seems very boring and slow, I promise that it'll be very upbeat. Normally I wouldn't have time to make this a chapter. I only squeezed time in because of Nomi Norisu who was the first to review my story although there weren't any real chapters. Just to let you know it is very tiring to type with a tablet, well for now じゃあね **


End file.
